Virtues Of Love Commitment
by Crystal Delphina
Summary: There are at least five virtues of love. Duo must first learn of commitment before he can know of love. 2xH.


Disclaimer: What ~ C. D. ~ does own: A dog that doesn't come, a computer to type these fics on, and a couple of clothes and needed things..... what she doesn't own : the big screen tv that her mother owns, a horse, and the concept of gundam wing..... poo...  
  
A/N: Hello all. This is the newest series in my ongoing gundam wing fics. This is the first of four stories that you will soon be getting the idea about if you keep reading them. This series starts off with a 2xH pairing which is unusual for me because I've never done them before, so we'll see how this turns out. Anyway, enjoy this new series.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Virtues of Love ~ Commitment By: ~Crystal Delphina~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Commitment - An act of engagement or pledging  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * -~  
  
I wiped my hand across my forehead to keep the sweat out of my eyes. It had been a long day, and I'd been working hard. I looked over to my right and saw Duo, who was working just as hard at fixing some spare part. The colonies hot artificial sun light hadn't made that profitless day go by any faster. It doesn't matter though; we at least were enjoying our jobs.   
  
We don't make a lot of money, especially since we don't work with mobile suits any more, but we get along just fine when we are working in the colony. In a week though, we're going back to Preventers' HQ to work there again. Nine months out of the year, we work at Preventers, then for three months we get to work here. When we aren't here, this guy takes over for us that Duo's had good business with. Anyway, money does just fine. In fact, Duo promised that we could go to a club tonight; we are going to close up shop in an hour.   
  
Even if the sun is hot and makes work sometimes unbearable, I always have to love its one good quality. It lets me have a perfect view of Duo's chest, arms and back. I especially love it when his braid sticks to his back like today. To bad winter doesn't entice him to remove his shirt while working.  
  
I stood up from my sorting and pulled my blue locks away from my face. I couldn't work any more today. I'm just not into it, and anyway I need water.  
  
"Hey babe, what are you doing?" he says looking up from his work. He had a confused expression on his face and I couldn't help but smile at it.  
  
"Going inside for water. I can't work anymore, guess I shouldn't have stayed up last night working on the bills. We can close earlier then intended."  
  
"Nah. That's fine. You can go take a nap or something. I'll keep working a bit longer."  
  
I just gave a nod of my head, walked into the house, and headed straight for the bathroom. I quickly stripped down and got into the shower, washing away the sweat and dirt that had collected on my body. When I was done with that, I washed my hair with my shampoo and conditioner. Then I just stayed under the running water, letting it relax my soar muscles. I finally let out a sigh and realized it might be wise to get out so I could go rest for a bit. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me while picking up my discarded clothing. I then opened the door and walked across the hall to my room to get some well deserved sleep.  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
I came into the house, finally deciding to quit working about 20 minutes after Hilde had went in. I grabbed a glass out of one of the kitchen cabinets and filled it up with water. I took a huge gulp and began to walk down the hall.  
  
I decided I desperately needed a shower and was about to go into the bathroom before I realized that Hilde's door was open. She was probably sleeping. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 5:30. She probably would want me to wake her up so she could start getting ready.  
  
I lightly knocked on her doorframe to warn her I was coming, in incase she was awake. I walked into her room and saw her under her covers rolled over on her right side. One hand laid on the covers while the other one was resting on the pillow by her head. She was smiling in her sleep and I couldn't help but grin. I was about to lean over and wake her when she started moving and mumbling something.  
  
"Duo?" escaped from her lips in a quiet whisper that seemed questioning.   
  
"Yeah babe?" I was smiling. She looked like she was still asleep so it must have been a dream. Ha, she was dreaming about me...  
  
"Where are you Duo?" she asked as her smile quickly turned into a frown. Her voice seemed to be pleading.  
  
"I'm right here Hilde." I said, my smile quickly turned into a frown. Her voice seemed to be pleading.  
  
"I can't find you." She strained as pain etched across her face.   
  
"It's okay Hilde, I'm right here."  
  
"I can't find you." She strained as pain etched across her face.  
  
"It's okay Hilde, I'm right here." I said as I gently touched my fingers to her face. As soon as I touched her, all the pain disappeared. She calmed back down and began to restfully sleep again.   
  
I waited for a few minutes before I started to gently shake her awake from her slumber.  
  
"Hilde, time to wake up. You need to start getting ready." I calmly stated while still pushing her shoulder a bit.  
  
Her eyes began to flutter open and she looked at me questioningly trying to focus.  
  
"Duo?" She managed to say after looking around for a bit.  
  
"Come on babe. You need to get ready. I'm going to go take a shower." Standing up from the crouching position I had taken by the side of her bed for the few minutes, I began walking towards her door, until her voice stopped me.  
  
"Thanks for waking me." I just turned around and flashed her a smile as she sat up in bed. I continued to walk across the hall to take my well needed shower.  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
We sat outside at a table enjoying the ending day. It was becoming cooler outside but there was still enough heat in the air to make it comfortable. The waiter brought our food and Duo began to slowly eat his lasagna.   
  
I'm glad I had finally been able to teach him some manners over these past couple of years. When I first met him, he would eat his food as fast as he could as if he would never get another meal again. He later reveled to me that it was just kind of a survival trait left from when he was an orphan living out on the streets. I had to teach him to enjoy the simple pleasures in life, which included the tasting and enjoyment of fine cuisine.  
  
I took a bite of my fettuccine alfredo and looked up towards him when I realized he was talking to me.  
  
"What? Sorry, I guess I wasn't paying attention." He just smiled at me and repeated what he had said before.  
  
"What were you dreaming about earlier?" He questioned of me with a small smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"When I came in to wake you up from your nap this afternoon, you were smiling and said my name. Then it looked like you were having a nightmare so I had to calm you down. You kept saying you couldn't find me." He said looking at me seriously. I detected concern and worry in his demeanor, but I wasn't for sure.  
  
The dream came back to me then all of a sudden. The scene flashing in my mind's eye. The peaceful park, then the sudden fire that sprung up. I started telling him slowly as the images sorted themselves out so I could go through each step of the dream in order.   
  
"We were walking in a park..." I mused. " and we were talking about something or other. Then all of a sudden everything burst into flames and we got separated. I remember trying to look for you but then what I saw was an image of the colony bursting into flames because of mobile suits. But the weird thing was that you rescued me with Deathscythe." I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled. "Just a silly dream. Nothing to worry about." I said cheerfully, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said with a smile.  
  
We continued to eat and chat with each other. I kept thinking back to the dream though. I remembered what we had been talking about in that park in my subconscious imagination.  
  
We had been talking about our love for each other, how we were going to spend the rest of our lives together, and how we cared for the other. Yeah right girl. Keep dreaming...  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
"Duo!! So you did come. Someone said that you might show up tonight." Christina, the bubbling red head that latched onto my arm as soon as she saw me enter the vibrant establishment, exclaimed.  
  
I flashed her a smile and she grinned wider, her green eyes sparkling with the multi colored strobe lights adding a type of mischief to them.  
  
"Oh yeah, Hilde and I decided we needed a break." I saw her expression sour at the mention of Hilde. She spun her head around to look behind us to look at Hilde and give her a deceiving smile.  
  
"Oh right. Hi Hilde." She spat through her clenched teeth with that fake smile still plastered on her face. Hilde just gave a small wave in acknowledgment.  
  
Christina turned back towards me and started gently pulling my arm to the main dance floor. I still hung back looking at Hilde.  
  
"Come on Duo, I want to dance. Come dance with me." Christina whined while still pulling.  
  
I was about to ask Hilde if she would mind if I danced with Christina, when a guy that was in his mid twenties stopped my question dead in it's tracks with on of his own.  
  
"Hilde," he slurred while approaching. "I knew you were here as soon as the room got a lot brighter." he said as he grabbed her hand to kiss it.  
  
Pure disgust and annoyance flashed across her face quickly at has false flattery and lame pick up line. However, she covered it up quickly and smiled, but she couldn't fool me. I couldn't help but grin. I remembered that guy from the last couple time we had been here.  
  
His short black hair, dark brown eyes, and the way he carried himself didn't make me trust him at all. I had heard rumors about Greg and how he would string girls along, then dump them for the next prey.  
  
I had been worried about Hilde at first, but after I realized she hated him and had no interest in him, I was fine. Hilde could take care of herself, and I admired that about her. She would just be polite and dance with him a couple times. She figured that he would loose interest soon and just go find another more gullible girl.  
  
"Would you like to go dance angel?" Greg questioned. Hilde sighed and mumbled what I could only assume was a "sure" and let him lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"I'll catch you later Duo." she said as she passed by me. That's when I remembered Christina as she gave a sharper tug then before and was frowning at me. I just gave a nod and she pulled me along after her.  
  
As I looked across the dance floor quickly and saw Hilde, she looked up. Our eyes locked and she gave a faint smile. I just grinned back at her, but was forced to look back down at Christina, who had asked me a question and I hadn't responded. She looked towards where I had previously been looking and glared at the person she saw. Hilde just took Christina's aggressiveness in with a smile and waved energetically at Christina, which made her madder. I saw Hilde start to laugh a little out how Christina fumed and I couldn't help giving a chuckle either. Now that I think about it, there are many things I admire about Hilde.   
  
Christina dragged me out of my thoughts as she kissed my cheek and went to find Chad, one of the other numerous guys she drools over. It wasn't long before three other girls came over to dance with me. Ahh.... I love the bachelor's life...right?  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
I sat there sipping my Piña Colada and I was about to puke in disgust. This one guy just wouldn't leave me alone and he was the fourth one I had to have put up with. Then I have to admit that I'm jealous. I mean Duo's been dancing all night long and enjoying himself. God, what's wrong with me? I mean I was so excited we'd be going to the club tonight, and then, when I'm here, I don't even really do anything. In addition, to help my perky mood, that Christina girl has been shooting me nasty looks all night. Maybe I should just get up and dance with Brian. He seemed nice enough when we went out on those two dates a couple weeks ago. Why not? It's better then sitting here sulking. Besides, Duo and I agreed to leave in an hour. I'll try to snatch a dance or two with him before we leave, since he hasn't even talked to me since we were split up at the door.  
  
~ - * -~~ - * - ~  
  
Megan is very talkative, and is starting to get just a bit annoying, but I just kept reminding myself that she's better then Christina.  
  
I happened to look over at Hilde who was dancing with a guy she dated a while ago. I remember her telling me he was pretty nice, but I don't remember her going out with him again after that.  
  
I consider Hilde my best friend. I mean you have to get along if you live and work with someone. We pretty much tell each other everything that's happening in our lives, including the past. And including romances.  
  
I myself go on dates all the time, but never actually have I found a woman that I could live with, like I do with Hilde. It's just basically a good time date. Hilde doesn't go out as much as I do, and I always wait up to ask her how it went. She always comes in and starts telling me how the guy just isn't her type. I guess I always feel relived when hearing that, because all the guys just seem like jerks to me.  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
I leaned back into the chair and starred out the window. I watched as light flashed by, only for them to be out of my sight as the car sped along.   
  
"So did you have fun?" Duo asked looking over at me quickly before putting his attention back to the road.  
  
"Yeah, what about you?" I asked while still looking out the window. I was happy we went because it was fun to get out, but it was also a relief to be leaving now.  
  
"Yep, I had a great time. I even got a date for next Thursday night."  
  
"Really? From who?" I couldn't help the pained expression that flashed across my face, but luckily, he couldn't see it. My curiosity was what I wanted to quench though.  
  
"Christina. She wants to go to a movie."  
  
I gave a snort of disgust as I thought of that idiot of a woman. I looked over to see Duo slightly chuckling, most likely at my "friendly" response to her name.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I knew you didn't like her, but 'why' is what I want to know." He said turning to look at me, with a mischievous expression on his face. We had arrived home and I started unbuckling my seat belt and gathering my purse and stuff.  
  
Why did I hate her? It was painfully obvious. I hated her because she got Duo's attention in a way I could never dream of. At the most, he probably considered me to be a little sister to him. I was jealous of her, it was plain and simple jealousy.  
  
As I was started out of the car, I quietly spat the words out unknowingly.  
  
"I'm jealous of her. I can't believe it." I mused.  
  
It wasn't until Duo questioned me, that I realized the horrific mistake I had just made.  
  
"You're jealous Hilde?" he asked, in total seriousness and shock.  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks in total shock. Shit, why did I have to go and open my big mouth!!  
  
Frustrated, I walked to the door while somehow managing to say, "Ignore me Duo." and also somehow managed to put the key in the door. Opening it, I quickly entered to escape to my room. Shit, what am I going to do !?!?  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting as a response.  
  
'Because she's a slut' or something like that, but not 'I'm jealous'.  
  
Usually for us, when we close our bedroom doors, it means 'KEEP OUT' and I'm sure it wasn't any different in that situation, but I was going to have to break the rule that one time.  
  
"Hilde, please, come out so we can talk for a sec, or let me come in." I pleaded on my side of the door. We rarely shut each other out, but if we do, it's because of fights.  
  
"Go away Duo." came a mumbled reply.  
  
"I'm going to come in whether you like it or not."   
  
When I didn't get a reply or complaint to my statement, I took it as a reluctant 'okay'.  
  
I opened the door a couple inches, enough to pop my head in, and saw that she was laying face down on her bed with her head on her pillow.  
  
I went over and sat at the end of the bed, the opposite side she was laying on. I sat there with my head down, patiently waiting for her, and after a couple of minutes of listening to her deep breathing, she started to talk.  
  
"What do you want?" She said with a sigh as she propped the upper half of her body up.  
  
I took a second before answering with my own question, softly and with my head still bowed. "Are you really jealous Hilde?"  
  
"Yes." is what she mutters without any hesitation. A simple straightforward reply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
Why? He's asking 'why'?!?!  
  
"Because Duo," I could feel my voice raising. I was starting to get a little pissed off. "because for the last three years we've been living together. Three years we've spent learning about each other, teaching and supporting the other. And since we were 16, I realized that I cared for you more then just a really good friend. And since that major realization two years ago, all the guys I've met have seemed like scum compared to you." I was going to start crying soon...  
  
"But I've kept my mouth shut and my feelings at bay because I didn't want to get myself hurt. I see how you stare at all those girls Duo, and how you act around them. I doubt you could actually love me, much less be willing to stay with me and only me. And that's why so many times I'm jealous of girls like Christina, because just once, I want you to look at me like you look at her and all the others." I knew I had been crying silently then as I felt a tear slid down my cheek, leaving a salty trail.   
  
I couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking with his back turned to me like that. I can't believe I just poured my heart out to him. Our friendship was definitely going to change after this.  
  
"Do you honestly think I would be so cruel to hurt you like that Hilde?" to my utter astonishment, he turned to look at me with a hurt look on his face, and what looked like a tear on his cheek.  
  
"Do you think you're the only person that has came up with realizations over the past three years? You're no the only person that gets jealous you know. I've had to make myself resist from landing a few punches on that Greg guy a couple of times. And you shouldn't be wishing for me to see you as I see girls like Christina. I don't see them as anything more then a little fun. I could never actually love any of them like that. So with all of that Hilde, and with just our great friendship, do you really think I would purposely hurt you?" He said with a gentle but firm strength in his voice that I had never really heard before. I couldn't determine if he was angry or not.  
  
"How was I supposed to know all of that? I'm sorry, it seems I ended up hurting you instead. So what are you trying to say?" I asked sitting fully upright then. I was positive that he could hear my rapid heart beat, because the sound was pounding in my ears. Anxiety was an understatement.  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
Wow, that wasn't a hard decision at all. It was clear as day to me then, even if I had viewed it foggily for a while. My heart had loved Hilde as long as she has claimed to love me, but my mind truly comprehending was another thing. Until then. And I smiled knowingly then.  
  
"You haven't really hurt me Hilde. Besides babe, I love you to much for me to actually be mad at you."  
  
I was astounded at how the both of us didn't fall off the bed at this point, when she literally threw herself at me with tears in her eyes, but a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Really?" she whispered. There was a new light and spark in Hilde's eyes that I had never seen before.  
  
"Yeah, of course." I said with amusement in my voice, because she still couldn't quite believe it.  
  
She squeezed me tighter and I just held her in my embrace.   
  
"Oh, I love you Duo." she whispered to me. As if I couldn't tell already.  
  
"I love you too Hilde." I said as I brought my fingertips to her cheek and brushed them down her jawbone, until I could gently pull her chin upward. In one fluid motion, I claimed her lips with my own in a gentle but firm embrace that lasted a few more moments. It seemed like it lasted for an eternity though. And I loved every second. As I pulled back though, something came to mind and I smiled.   
  
"Oh by the way. I agree that all the guys you've met are scum compared to me." I said jokingly, well... maybe not really. And with that comment of mine, she lightly punched me in the arm.  
  
She pulled back from me and sat back on her heels with her legs under her. She looked down again.  
  
"What about Christina and all of those other girls?" She said quietly. "Are you really actually willing to give them up?" I couldn't tell if she was crying, but I hoped not. I didn't want her to think I would actually betray her.  
  
I reached out, pulled her back to me, and gave a quick squeeze before I pulled back so I could look at her eyes.  
  
"In a heartbeat." is all I had to say to her. I gave her a small kiss on the forehead to reassure her more. It worked.   
  
She fell backwards onto her bed so she was lying down and pulled me down with her. She just wrapped her arms around my neck and smile when I pulled her closer to me, resting my hands on her hips. We just spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and just holding each other.   
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
I'm so happy it's such a small wedding. I would hate it if there were a million reporters here. I'm actually surprised we were invited. I didn't really get to know either of them during the war, which is probably better now that I think about it. However, I've met them at social functions and gotten to know them a little better. I hope they're happy, but I doubt the smiles on their faces will disappear.  
  
I look over at Duo who has a huge smile on his face as he stares at the altar. I think he's still laughing inside at the Best Man and Maid of Honor. They're going to have to play that role a couple more times in the next year. With that thought, I can't help but look down at my hands.  
  
There on my left hand is the engagement ring Duo presented to me two months ago. It's been six months since we both admitted we loved each other. Time has seemed to fly since then, but I seem to remain in a peaceful haze. Weird I guess.  
  
I feel Duo nudging me in the side with his elbow. Whoops, guess I was staring at the ring to long. I look up at him as I see his eyes laughing at me. I just smile as we both turn our attention back to the altar.  
  
I want our wedding to be exactly like this. Just friends. It's amazing that I ended up loving the very man I tried to kill four years ago. Can't wait to see how people react when I say that I'm married to the God of Death. Ha, that'll be a kick. Whoops, I had better not laugh because I can see Duo looking at me curiously out of the corner of my eye. I must have been shaking a bit in mirth. Luckily, I don't think anyone else noticed.  
  
~ - * - ~~ - * - ~  
  
So how'd you all like this new format? Tell me please. I know that i changes tenses sometimes, even if I tried to work it all out, but if I missed some spot, I'm very sorry and I hope it didn't effect the story drastically. Well, you can guess what the next pairing is if you want... I'll tell you know that it goes out of normal orders.... And, as you may know if you read my stories, I would really appreciate it if I got at least five reviews encouraging me to continue. Remember that the more reviews I get, the more I feel like working on the story. Oh, and I finally got the next chapter out on "Once So Long Ago" sorry it took me so long everyone. OH, and I urge (don't start washing your hair now everyone... lol, sorry that was corny) you all to go check out one of my newer fics called "Dark Force" just go review so I can put out one of the 4 chapters I've already written. Well that's it for now folks. Bye.   
  
~Crystal Delphina~  
  



End file.
